Null space
by dude minecraft lmao XDDD
Summary: With every passing day, I'm finding it more and more impossible to escape the all consuming wrath of the Trust. Although I hadn't realized it at first, they're after me, to make me pay for what I'd done... and they'll stop at nothing to achieve victory, lest it be total annihilation. [since people will whine if I don't say: story becomes progressively AU. OC insert into Naruto]


N1

 **oooh yeeah welcome to my edgy story. I don't know why I still even do anything on this site. I mean, it might just be me, but the fact that I'm on a fan fiction website posting naruto stories feels like a blemish to me as a person.** anyways, I was bored out of my balls, and decided to try and make a somehow comprehensible a sci-fi out of a cartoon show.

* * *

/Null space

...

Chapter one

...

Chapter One

Desperation.

Desperation is one of the leaving causes for human innovation throughout a war, for fear of death can influence one man to such great lengths that he will go far to protect his family.

Desperation.

To do what needs to be done to keep the people you love safe. To protect the societal standard, and to protect all that you know and love.

Desperation.

Spawns innovation in the face of death and destruction.

These people... The Trust. They make many people desperate.

Despite being a top secret, semi-legitimate organization that has ties all across the world, they continue to instill fear into the hearts of the people of all nations, as they operate under the lawless structure of corrupt government agendas, and greed.

They have gone any length to reach their needs, and will even tear the planet apart just to get that extra billion.

Desperation is what I am acting upon, to make sure that they never get to the point in which they will be able to simply go back in time, and just change history forever in their favor.

I'm the last line of defense against these bastards- and considering what will happen if I fail...

It seems like I'm the only line of defense.

...

"Jerry! I got it from here," I shouted, working furiously on the controls at hand. A loud humming droned throughout the room, the wormhole just barely drowning out the hiss of the plasma cutters at the blast doors.

"What? No!" He shouted, as he tried to break free of my control on the mech.

"I'm not leaving you here to die! You're my frie-" I frowned, as I forced the mech to tumble face first into the mass of exotic energy, causing him to disappear in a flash. With that over with, I simply continued working, trying to keep the portal stable; I had to get through it as well. Hopefully, at least.

But of course, nothing works as planned.

"Warning!" A cheerful voice beeped up at me, catching my attention. "Lab containment breached, power capacitors down to ten percent. Self destruct imminent. Shut down imminent." Nope, not going to happen.

I watched the computer for a bit longer, watching the systems diagnostics. Almost immediately, it was clear as to just what was happening. "Damnit!" I hissed aloud in realization, "They must be trying to drain the power, to keep me from escaping."

Not if I can help it.

I tapped on the console for a few seconds more, before hearing the computer beep at me once more.

"Warning! Arcturus-Naq Core reaching critical in T -30 seconds. Containment breached. Safeguards unreadable; safety shut down canceled. Power capacity at 999x10e6%."

There. Now that the software is overloaded, the portal will expand like planned, destroying the base, itself, and the Trust. All of it. It was either now or never; I had to escape.

There is only so much time left before the portal is overcome with entropy. By that point, it would start to swell in size, and consume everything. Whatever happens to be caught within the singularity will be sent to potentially any point in space time, throughout the multiverse-most likely killing anything that it consumes in the process.

There was an eruption of loud beeps emitting from the nearby console, as warnings and errors filled he screens. Catching my attention, I quickly glanced at the computer.

"Uh... I guess that's my queue."

I grabbed my duffle bag, only to stop as I neared the stairwell.

"T-minus 20 seconds," the console once against cheerfully chirped my way, as if it were mocking me-as if it were happy knowing that it would be the one to kill me.

But...

I quickly turned on my feet back toward the observatory window, snatching up a nearby chair as I approached. Heaving it over my head, I smashed it through the window. Upon hitting the ground far below, the chair smashed into dozens of pieces, scattering every which way.

With the time running out, I had no choice but to follow.

As quickly as I humanly could, I knocked free any of the jagged pieces of glass that remained, before climbing into free-fall.

It didn't take long before I hit the ground with a sickening crunch, as my ankle shattered from the impact. Following up with a haphazard roll, I slid through the shattered glass as I made my best attempt to minimize the damage of falling twenty feet-impaling myself with a small collection of glass shards along the way.

I wanted to just lay here forever... but, I still had a mission to complete. The people I cared about were waiting for me to come back, and the data that I held was invaluable to completing the destruction of any other remaining 'Trust' installations. Until then, it would be impossible for humanity to remain a free species.

Climbing to my feet, I slowly stumbled forward in pain. "Augh!" I grunted, feeling the shattered bone grinding against itself with every step I took. I shook my foot painfully as I looked ahead, seeing the portal waver slightly. This was supposed to safely take me to the surface, as escape would have been impossible any other way anyways.

If I ever wanted to see my family again, I had to get out of here.

Of course, just as I approached the portal, the loudspeakers crackled overhead, alerting the whole base of the situation. Looks like the 'early warning' software had rebooted a bit too late...

"Core destabilization imminent. Capacitor overload in Ten."

I ran, somehow managing to ignore the jarring pain in my leg. Man, I was going to be feeling this later... If this all worked out correctly, I'll be on the surface, a few hundred miles away. Anything after the core went critical would be sent to an empty void universe, and the earth would fill in upon itself like a massive sinkhole.

"Nine."

A chunk of the blast doors slammed into the ground, the plasma cutters having done their job. A crowd of heavily armed Trust agents flooded into the room, scanning every inch of every detail that they could see, almost immediately spotting me as I stood a mere ten yards away from the portal. "There! I see him, don't let the hostile flee! Fire at will!" Immediately, bullets flew my way, each somehow missing. Looks like luck was with me today.

"Eight."

I couldn't help but feel terrified as I ran on, the fear of failing being rather overwhelming.

I had to escape. These people were monsters... This machine, the machine that they had built... I couldn't let them have it. Nobody could have it, as not even the greatest people in human history could use it without being tempted to fall into the depths of destruction, demise... and death...

Hell, the Arcturus alone could blow up the solar system. Hopefully though, the portal would consume it with the rest of the base before that happened.

Suddenly, I felt as if someone had poked me real hard in the back, about five times. My ears rang from the sound of gunfire as I felt my back with a hand. Quickly, I realized that I was bleeding... The shock was almost immediate, as I felt weakened. Despite my sudden lack of stomach, I didn't collapse.

My existence relied on my persistence, and my desperation.

I had to escape.

These people will kill us all.

I'm going to die.

We will all die.

I collapsed, just a few inches short of the portal. The expanding wormhole bulged like an angry monster, excited to be let loose onto everything around it. With every second I wasted, the portal was becoming more and more unstable. I tried to stand up again, only to find that my legs weren't working anymore. The Trust agents were walking forwards, guns pointed at me.

I scrambled as fast as I could, despite the feeling of tearing tissue erupting all across my body.

Until, someone put a foot into the back of my head, pinning me down. "Command, situation is clear. Hostile has been neutralized. We have a single escapee," the soldier spat into his radio, staring down at me.

"It was a good shot, bub. Too bad you didn't make it," he smiled, apparently unaware that he and everyone else in the base was about to die.

I coughed, spitting up blood, and a chunk of something else. "I could say the same for you," I said with a rasp, my breathing escaping slowly with a rattle. Looks like I was shot in the lungs.

I smiled, ignoring the blood that seemed to gush down my throat. It was a wonder that I wasn't drowning in it. The soldier looked up at the portal with a horrified look, gaping with a horrified realization as he watched it expand slowly.

"Uh- w-we need a scientist in here, now! The portal's going unstable! Shut down the power!" He shouted, not moving from his spot over me. He stood frozen, as if out of fear.

"Zero." And then everything exploded.

I tried to laugh, feeling victorious. The problem was that I only felt pain. I watched calmly as the wormhole gradually expanded, knowing that a scientist would never be able to arrive here on time. With the transport system in gridlock, nobody would be able to escape. Nobody would make it out alive, including me.

Time slowed as the portal expanded, competing with the explosion of both the Arcturus, and the capacitors. I knew seeing such a thing was impossible, as this was taking place at the speed of light.

As if it mattered, anyways.

I was the first to be consumed by the portal.

The only words that could possibly explain what I saw...

Super nova.

...

* * *

1) I know it doesn't start with Naruto immediately

2) The actual character of Naruto will not exist in this story as a main character.

3) *cringes slightly* The 'Naruto' of the 'series' or what not will be mentally replaced by what might as well be an OC. Otherwise, he is indestinguishable from Naruto... beyond the mental/intellect/personality standpoint.

4) This is technically a crossover with another media, but that media is so indestinguishable from its original iteration that it would bepointless to categorize it as one.

* * *

Well, I'm sure you readers are upset to not see naruto or some other shit having gay 'procreation' (gotta keep it 'T') right off the bat.

If that's what you're here for, then you're out of place.

Remember kids, it's just me, uncle edge here to supply you with enough edge to shave your pube stache


End file.
